


Burning Desire

by Silmarwen



Series: Blood of the Divine Dragons [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Manakete Ryouma, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Revelations, Ryouma's manakete dick persists in his human-like form, Switching, Working things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmarwen/pseuds/Silmarwen
Summary: Ryouma goes to visit Corrin, overwhelmed by a strange heat in his body after spending time with Xander a week ago. Corrin explains it to him and advises he talk it over with Xander.





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I've realized I wrote the whole 12 chapter story before this just so I could write this.

Corrin is surprised when Ryouma requested her presence at Castle Shirasagi early that morning. Nyx warps her over after she’s finished her activities for Azura, excited but curious about her older brother’s sudden request. He’s already acclimatized to his manakete body quite well over the months since his transformation, so she cannot figure out why he’s asked to see her.

After a quick chat with Orochi and Kagero when she arrives, the ninja leads her to his office, letting her in with a small nod. “Brother, it’s good to see you.” She beams, greeting him as she walks in, noticing a moment later his posture as he stands by his window, slightly fidgeting as he looks out over the city. “Ryouma?”

“S-Sorry Corrin.” He turns, finally noticing her, clearly preoccupied with something. “I was…distracted.”

“Is everything alright?”

“I… No. Corrin I think something’s wrong with me.” He laments. She takes a moment to look him over, noticing how flushed his face is, the agitation in his movements, his tail flicking back and forth constantly.

“Gods Ryouma, you look like you haven’t slept properly in days!” He draws back when she reaches out to touch his face to get a better look at the bags under his eyes. “What happened?”

A low mumble escapes him as he starts pacing, determining how best to admit this to her. It took all his will to even ask her help for his current predicament. She watches him patiently, showing how good she’s grown from back when he reunited with her after her kidnapping.

“I-It started a week ago. Me and Xander have been…getting more in…intimate with each other. B-But then I... suddenly my body felt hot and heavy and unusual.” He says, wincing internally every time he blunders with his words like a small child.

Corrin listens, realization slowly creeping on her face. _Of course, that would surprise anyone. It’s not something that happens in humans after all._ “Ryouma, I know what’s wrong.”

The relief on his face is instant. “You do?”

“Yes. I’ve experience it before, it’s normal for our kind. Keaton and Kaden also experience it.” She smirks, taking his hand as she forces him to sit down, for what she assumes is the first time in days. “You’re experiencing your first heat. It occurs when you’re ready to mate.”

“Heat? _Mate?_” He exclaims, face almost as red as his battle armour.

“Yes, and I can guess when you started becoming…a-aroused, Xander’s smell became even more attractive, didn’t it?” Corrin is starting to feel just as embarrassed as him, waiting for his answer until he gives a small nod as he keeps looking at the floor. “This is normal.”

“I just… I’m still not so comfortable when my more dragon instincts start taking over, and I could hurt Xander!”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t, but you’ll need to talk to him if you want to deal with this.”

“I… Yes, you’re right. Thank you, Corrin.”

She giggles, giving him a small hug. He invites her to stay for dinner, but she decides to pass, reminding him that he has more pressing matters to address. In this _heated_ state he’s almost near useless at getting his tasks done, and Xander’s been worried since he ran off. He has Orochi send a message to his fiancé, requesting they meet up as soon as possible, preferably that evening.

* * *

Xander feels relieved when Ryouma contacts him after rushing out a week ago, flushed and apologizing. Had he done something wrong? Whatever it was, he hopes he can help fix what made Ryouma uncomfortable. He easily agrees to come to Ryouma’s private quarters that evening once he finishes his work. Leo understands, warping him over to the Hoshidan castle, telling him to stay the night, since it’ll be easiet. While it sounds simple, Xander feels him staying the night would be rude if Ryouma doesn’t wish him to stay.

Upon his arrival, Kagero and Saizo escort him directly to Ryouma’s room, informing him that the Hoshidan King will be joining him shortly. Left alone to his own thoughts he thinks back to Ryouma’s expression while they were being intimate before he ran. Has he changed his mind about their relationship? Will it end here? He can feel fear building in his gut as he waits. There’s still time in case Ryouma wants to cancel their marriage, though Xander prays it’s not the case.

He’s sitting on the deck to Ryouma’s private garden, lost in thought as the door opens and Ryouma walks in. He doesn’t notice him as the manakete walks over slowly, incredibly tense, to sit beside him. When he feels the wood creak he turns, finally noticing the Hoshidan king.

“Ryouma, I didn’t notice you.”

“I-It’s…okay…” Ryouma seems uncomfortable, his tail moving constantly and his face noticeably flush, as if he were ill.

“Are you feeling unwell?” Panic fills Xander that he’s keeping Ryouma from resting while ill.

“I’m fine…It’s just…Gods this is…” Ryouma is nervous and when he finally succeeds at making eye contact with Xander, it surprises him how glazed over his eyes are. “Th-This is embarrassing.” He mutters, moving closer to Xander as he finds his desire taking over.

“Ryouma?”

“I had to a-ask Corrin. She said this i-is normal?”

“What’s normal?”

_“This heat I-I’m experiencing.”_ He declares, pushing Xander on his back, a small gasp escaping his lips at the impact. He’s trying to piece things together when he feels Ryouma climb on top of him, continuing to surprise him as he starts hungerly kissing him.

Xander feels like he’s melting under Ryouma’s feverish affection, stealing his breath with every kiss, every caress of his hands which are wondering like mad. It’s too fast, too sudden, he’s still trying to process what Ryouma had said. The low moan escaping Ryouma’s throat draws his attention as he starts rubbing against him, clearly lost in whatever this _heat _he mentioned is. “R-Ryouma?” He whimpers, a moan almost escaping as him as he feels himself start to get hard from Ryouma’s rutting.

“Xander. X-Xander.” The manakete starts repeating his name, like a mantra, chasing his own release. Xander reaches up, cupping his face and pulling him into a passionate, heated kiss which sends shivers down Ryouma’s spine. Almost immediate after it’s initiated, he shudders, coming from such a simple stimulation.

As he starts coming down from his lust filled high, he realizes what just transpired. He quickly gets off Xander, unsteady on his feet from moving too fast. “I-I apologize completely!”

“Ryouma.” Xander starts, voice full of patience.

“Y-You are welcome to leave if you wish!”

“Ryouma, I won’t leave. We still need to talk about how I can help you.” He’s starting to piece things together, but he wants to hear it from Ryouma directly.

“I…I-I asked Corrin, about w-what I was e-experiencing. She said it’s…it’s my _heat_. F-For mating.” He’s can already feel his cock getting hard again, panting and wishing that he could be free from this feverish need. “Gods I want you s-so bad.” He whines, legs wobbling as Xander walks over to him, pulling him close, trapping Ryouma in his arms, surrounding him in his scent. His tail twitches as he trembles at the increased stimulation.

“I see. That makes sense.” Xander muses, slowly stroking Ryouma’s cheek, taking in how he shivers at just a simple touch. “Do you want to continue?”

“Gods please! Please! Please! Please!” Ryouma begs, a low yelp escaping him as Xander scoops him up in his arms with amazing grace, escorting him to his futon.

Gently he lays Ryouma on his back, smiling as the manakete’s tail wrapping around his leg. Ryouma starts to pull at Xander’s cloths, hands trembling as he starts undressing him. _So eager._ Xander thinks, aiding Ryouma to free him of his vest and shirt. He receives a low, lustful purr as a reward.

Ryouma pulls him closer, kissing at his exposed flesh, leaving Xander to work on undressing him. It’s a difficult and slow process, stuck between dealing with the layers of Hoshidan garb and Ryouma’s intense affection, drawing low moans from him ever so often. The ache of his cock is becoming difficult to ignore as well.

Ryouma eventually becomes aware of Xander undressing him, moving to make it easier. In turn he delays his kissing to help free Xander of his pants and small cloths. Xander shivers when his cock hits the cool air, hurrying to get Ryouma naked as well.

He finds himself staring at Ryouma’s naked form. There are patches of scales over Ryouma’s chest and stomach, the scales trailing down to his cock, retaining some of its dragon form. It still seems human sized, a similar size to his own cock, but the skin tone is a mixture of the red and white color of his scales. The knot at the base of his cock catches his attention.

The manakete notices his staring, covering himself up with his hands shamefully. “Is it…too different?” Xander can only assume it’s something that’s been bothering him for a while now.

“No, it’s perfect.” Xander assures him, stealing a kiss as he starts slowly stroking Ryouma’s leaking cock, earning a loud sob. “What do you want me to do?” He doesn’t plan to continue past stroking Ryouma until he tells him what he wants. He plans to follow whatever pace Ryouma wants.

“I want you! I-I don’t care how, I just want you!” Ryouma pleads, tears forming in his eyes as he tries to get Xander to stroke him faster. “P-Please! T-Touch me more!”

“Is this all you want me to do?” Xander teases him, moving down to kiss at the tip of his cock, licking up some of the precum leaking out. Ryouma arches his back, running his hands through Xander’s hair as he fights trying to push his mouth onto his throbbing cock. “N-No! P-Please more! F-Fuck me! A-Anything! Do anyth-” He’s cut-off when Xander takes him in his mouth, a breathless moan escaping his lips.

The sound of Ryouma’s loud moans fill the room as Xander bobs his head on his cock, taking it slow so he doesn’t choke himself on it. Pulling away for a moment to get some air, and to hear the adorable whine Ryouma makes in protest, Xander wipes away a little drool on his chin. Glancing around he notices a bottle of oils nearby, likely placed there by Ryouma earlier just in case. He reaches for the bottle, lathering his fingers as he taps the inside of Ryouma’s legs, making a small circling motion with his fingers around Ryouma’s hole, glancing to see Ryouma’s reaction. The expression of pure lust on his face, tail coiling around Xander’s wrist as he spreads his legs tells him his answer.

“Good boy.” Xander coos, teasing at his entrance before slowly pushing a finger in, waiting patiently for him to adjust to the intrusion. The manakete’s insides quiver as he tries to pull Xander up to kiss him, missing the feeling of his lips on his own. Xander feels he can fulfil such a simple demand, kissing him as he starts to slowly move his finger, earning eager moans and gasps from Ryouma that he steals with each kiss. As he adds another digit, Ryouma groans, biting his lower lip, drawing blood.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to.” He whispers, clearly not sorry at all as he continues to kiss Xander as if his life depended on it. It’s only a small cut after all. The coppery taste lingers as their lips embrace while Xander stretches Ryouma. A few moments he inserts a third, Ryouma squirming under him, almost ready to come again.

Once Xander’s satisfied he’s ready, he pulls his fingers out. Ryouma gets ready to complain but a finger on his lips shushes him. “Don’t worry, I know what you want.” His smile makes Ryouma tremble at the sight of him lathering up his cock, anticipating what’s to come.

He lines himself up at Ryouma’s entrance, before he glances up at him. The Hoshidan king’s eyes widen as he teases his entrance, pushing inside seconds later at what Ryouma feels is a maddeningly slow pace. Gripping the sheets of his futon, he tries to push back, urging Xander to fill him faster.

“Patience Ryouma. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“P-Please, f-fuck me faster! Harder!” He growls, letting out a content sigh when Xander’s all the way in. He winces as Xander moves slightly for better access.

Xander notices, deciding to stay still for a few moments, waiting for Ryouma to properly adjust. “Are you ready?” He eventually asks.

“Yes, please!” Ryouma growls, hollering when Xander starts thrusting into him. He starts with a slow pace but quickly increasing in speed until he’s pounding into the moaning manakete. Ryouma’s legs are locked are his waist, nonsense spilling from his mouth as Xander finally finds the right angle to make him start see stars, super sensitive to every movement he makes.

The closer Xander gets to his own climax, the more erratic his movements become. Ryouma begins pumping himself, repeating Xander’s name before he comes over his chest, spent and quaking. His trembling walls tighten around Xander’s cock, filling him with his seed seconds later.

Breathless and spent, he does his best to pull out and clean them both before he collapses beside Ryouma, who quickly starts nuzzling him. Xander pulls him close, kissing his forehead before glancing down. “Already ready for more?”

“Yes. Though thankfully I believe I’m past the worst of it.” Ryouma sighs, his cock rock hard and ready for more. “This time let me take care of you.” He smirks, playing with one of Xander’s curls for a moment before he moves down to one of his nipples, lightly biting it, enjoying the chance to make Xander shiver.

The Nohrian king trembles, running his fingers through Ryouma’s hair, taking shaky breaths as everywhere Ryouma touches feels like it’s on fire. Even after their earlier rut, he can feel the heat building again in his stomach, his cock twitching as it starts to grow erect again.

“Gods, you’re too perfect! Too gorgeous, stunning, beautiful!” Ryouma starts praising him, setting his skin in fire as he slowly moves lower with his touches, kissing over Xander’s stomach. Xander’s hands eventually take hold of Ryouma’s horns, his quiet moans falling constantly from his open lips as Ryouma starting to stroke him, fully intent on showering him in as much affection and praise as the man deserves.

Ryouma’s quick with his strokes, overstimulating Xander, cooing about how amazing he looks all the whole time. It’s hard to believe that he was begging so much earlier. Once he’s satisfied with how much he’s riled Xander up, he moves between his legs, kissing and biting the inside of his thighs. “You always had the best thighs.” He tells him in adoration, grabbing the oils so he can start stretching Xander.

Ryouma marvels at how perfect Xander looks, enjoying all the sounds he’s pulling from him. He hopes to make him feel just as good as he was earlier. He spends a long amount of time on stretching him, to the point he can fit four fingers inside. He suspects the knot on his cock will hurt if he doesn’t prepare Xander enough and he’d hate to hurt him while he’s trying to make him feel good.

“R-Ryouma.” Xander moans, his grip on his horns tightening. “I-I think you’ve prepared me enough.”

“Better safe then not. You ready?” Xander gives him a small nod, lust clouding his eyes. “Okay, turn over.” Xander does as he’s told, missing the feeling of Ryouma’s fingers as he pulls away to apply make sure his cock’s properly lubed.

His tail flicks back and forth when he turns back to Xander, almost fainting at the sight of Xander, ass high and waiting, cock visible between his legs, leaking as he waits. “Gods Xander, this is almost too much for my heart.” He growls, groping his ass, enjoying the gasp he gets. He spreads his cheeks, poking at his puckering hole with his slick cock. “I’m going in now.”

Xander groans as he pushes in, already so loose from the manakete’s lengthy stretching so he almost slips in without any resistance, stopping at the base of his knot. “You take me so well.” Even now he keeps praising Xander, kissing at hiss back and stroking his thigh in encouragement.

“I-It’s because y-you spent s-so long stretching me.” Xander tries to reply, stuttering as Ryouma moves, wrapping his arms around his chest. “W-What are you d-doing?”

“It’s tempting to just stay like this for the rest of the night.” He teases, licking his earlobe. “But I want to hear you moan.” He whispers, giving a small, sharp thrust to emphasize his point.

The moan that escapes Xander sends shivers down his spine and he can feel his mind start to fall back into a lustful haze like earlier. He starts thrusting in at a quick, hard pace, quickly reducing Xander to a writhing, moaning mess under him, shakily holding the sheets of the futon as Ryouma pounds into him.

Xander eventually reaches his peak, coming as he shouts Ryouma’s name, but it’s lost on his hoarse voice, gone from all his moaning. Ryouma groans, the feeling of his walls tightening around his cock, making him ache with a need to release inside. “X-Xander…I-I need to…” He can feel his legs shaking as he pushes his knot at Xander’s entrance. Xander turns to look at his as much as he can, giving him a shaky nod to tell him he’s ready. 

Ryouma gives a nod in return before he gives one, two, three good thrusts before his knot slips inside, coming instantly. They both collapse into a shivering mess, Ryouma leaning on Xander’s back. His knot keeps them connected as they slowly relax. When they’re able to shift into a more comfortable position, Xander mentally noticing how full and warm his insides feel.

“Sorry.” Ryouma whispers, voice just as gone as his own. “I don’t know how long this’ll take before we can part.”

“It’s okay.” Xander chuckles, holding his hand. He feels exhausted, sleep beginning to overtake him. With Ryouma’s arms wrapped around him, he feels so comfortable, safe, content. It only takes a few more minutes for him to be out like a light.

* * *

Xander feels slightly confused as he starts to wake up. He opens his eyes slowly, his mind a little fuzzy from what transpired the previous evening. As he’s trying to recall things, he notices the presence of a large warmth around him, amused when he realizes that Ryouma’s shifted into his dragon form, coiling around him in the middle of the night. Moving to sit up, a sudden sharp pain shoots through him, as well as his memories from the previous night. _Right, that happened._ He thinks, blushing heavily.

The dragon stirs, licking his cheek as he starts blinking the sleepiness from his eyes.

“Morning Ryouma.” Xander chuckles, stroking his cheek.

Ryouma rumbles a greeting, his wings stretching as he uncoils himself from Xander, stretching out like a cat as the Nohrian king watches on. Looks like only he is feeling sore from last night. Ryouma glances at him, whimpering before he shifts. “You okay?”

“A little sore but other then that alright.”

“I see.” Ryouma smiles. “I think you should rest more before returning to Nohr.”

“That does sound best.” Xander hums, wincing as Ryouma helps him to stand. “Can you have a message sent to my siblings?”

“Of course.” Ryouma agrees and goes to his door to tell someone, surprised to see a few servants hanging around outside. “Yes?” He questions them, raising his eyebrow as most of them stutter apologies before rushing off, leaving Kagero with a slight smile on her face. “Don’t tell me.” He groans.

“Do not worry Milord. You both managed to let some people sleep last night.” She informs him.

“I see. Then since you are aware of the situation, could you have a message sent to Xander’s siblings that he’ll be staying the day.” He awkwardly tries to maintain his composure while he speaks.

“Yes Milord.” With a small bow she vanishes, leaving him to consider finding a separate location for the next time they have sex.

“Ryouma?” Xander watches him, curious on what has him so flustered.

“Looks like everyone heard us.”

“Of course.” Xander is not surprised. They were quite loud. A small laugh escapes his lips as Ryouma shuffles over to sit beside him, looking ashamed for keeping people up with their antics. “It’s not all bad, we were able to clear up our misunderstanding.”

“True, but I hope this heat of mine isn’t a common occurrence. It’s a hinderance to my work and your health.”

“I’m stronger then that.” He laughs. “Come, we should clean up with a warm bath.” He tries to make his way to Ryouma’s private bath, but his legs feel shaky and stiff.

“Yes, you’re right.” Ryouma agrees, picking him up to make things easier for him. “Come, let’s relax before you have to go back.”

“Yes, I’d like that.” Xander smiles, kissing him as they move into the private bath to relax together before returning to their kingly duties.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun write, hopefully everyone else enjoys it. I've always been one for Ryouma and Xander switching their roles during sex.
> 
> Also dragon dick, dragon dick, dragon dick.


End file.
